


Spooky Stories

by JassyK12



Series: Spooky stories [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Reyes listens to an X File story...





	Spooky Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files or its characters which all belong to 20th Century Fox and Chris Carter

Spooky Stories.

(New Orleans Field Office, 1991)

Agent Reyes sat at her desk in the FBI Field Office on a Monday morning. She was editing a report on a crime scene she had just inspected. Reyes was looking for any sign of Satanic Ritual Abuse at the scene, but once again she didn't find any evidence to support the supernatural. So Reyes sat her desk, editing the report when her colleague, FBI Agent Bert Sampson came in, laughing with his other colleague. "Hey, Reyes," Bert said with a laugh. Reyes looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Hey Sampson. What's so funny? Crows got your doughnut again?" she asked sarcastically. She found Sampson hard to get on with. He never took things seriously, and he never did any hard work. Luckily, Reyes was posted in the office next to his, so she didn't have to work with him. There were seven agents in each room at the field office, and Reyes sat at the back, where she could work in peace.

But she couldn't today, she thought with a sigh. They were joined in the office by Bert's friend, Agent Edward Morris, and they were both laughing. "Nice guess, Reyes," Bert replied as he finished off his doughnut. "Why are you guys here? I have a lot of work to get through," Reyes told them. Bert and Edward shared a grin.

"We're here to share a good campfire story by your idol Spooky Mulder," Edward said. Reyes looked up eagerly. That got her attention. Unlike her colleagues, she was the black sheep and loved hearing stories about Mulder and Scully's latest cases in the X Files office down in the basement of the FBI J. Edgar Hoover building.

No matter how small or trivial the news was, Reyes always got excited when listening to Mulder and Scully's stories. They fascinated her as it tied in with her work as a believer in Satanic Rituals. People at the office made fun of her too, but not so much as they did about Agents Scully and Mulder.

Ever since she had joined the FBI in 1990, Reyes was always inspired by Mulder and Scully's search for the truth, to stand out, be different, not caring what anybody thought, and just stay true to your faith.

"What did they do?" Reyes asked as she sat up in her chair eagerly. "Well, Mulder's only gone and found himself an alien bounty hunter," Bert guffawed, and Edward sniggered. "Alien bounty hunter," Reyes repeated in awe. She hastily scribbled it down in her notepad. "What happened to it?" she asked again. She had to wait until Edward and Bert could finish sniggering.

"Well, apparently, this alien dude," Edward started. "Bounty hunter," Reyes corrected him. "Yes. This 'Bounty Hunter' is after Mulder, even though Mulder killed it, and left it for dead," Edward said, shaking his head. "That's a real box of tricks those guys have down there in the basement," Bert said. "He's still alive?" Reyes asked incrediously. "Yeah. So watch your back. He could be after you, too," Bert said with a laugh as Edward slapped him on the shoulder. Reyes watched them as they both left the office, still sniggering.

She had heard of the bounty hunter before, or at least some kind of alien that had been chasing Mulder and Scully. She made a note of it, added it to her pad of alien notes, and went back to her work, hoping that one day, she would get promoted, and join Mulder and Scully in the X-Files office.


End file.
